A conventional foam product, such as a sport board, generally comprises a foam core and outer film/foam sheets heat-laminated over all surfaces of the foam core, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,658,179 and 4,850,913. The foam core of the foam product is composed of foam material and shaped into a predetermined figure. The outer film/foam sheets are provided for heat-laminating with the surfaces of the foam core separately.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,593 discloses a foam-core structure with a graphics-imprinted skin and U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,576 discloses a polyethylene foam board with patterned outer skin that are also similar to the above mentioned foam product.
In U.S. Publication No. 2004/0176001 A1, a slider that comprises a foam core, a top layer and a bottom layer is disclosed. The foam core is preferably made of polystyrene foam material, namely polystyrene foam board, and the foam core is also preshaped and heat-laminated with the top layer and the bottom layer.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,856 discloses a method for molding of expanded plastic articles from a plurality of synthetic resinous particles. The method briefly comprises providing foam particles, introducing into the foam particles an expanding agent, disposing the particles within a mold, and introducing a heated steam to cause the particles to expand and adhere to one another. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,715 further discloses improved water sport equipment, which comprises a water sport board composed of expanded polypropylene foam beads. The foam beads are fused together in a mold under steam pressure to form the water sport board.